This invention relates to a canape maker for cutting food into various ornamental shapes and threading the cut foot onto a toothpick or other skewer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple inexpensive tool for preparing canapes, hors d'oeuvres and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a canape maker which is easily disassembled for cleaning and reassembled for use.
It is a further object to provide a canape maker having a cutting edge formed by tapering the outside surface into the inside surface of the hollow body to prevent cut food from jamming the cutter during use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a canape maker having a transparent body such that the user can see the canape as it is made.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a canape of such design and constructed of such materials that it may be easily cleaned.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a canape maker having a hollow body with a tapered bore. The narrower portion being at the cutter end, such that the cut piece of food collected in the hollow body will not emerge without the urging of a piston.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a canape maker with a means for inserting a toothpick or the like through the entire canape, so that the end layers of food do not fall off the toothpick as removed from the hollow body or on serving.
With the above and other incidental objects in view which more fully appear in the specification, the invention intended to be protected by Letters Patent consists of the features of construction, the parts and combinations thereof, and the mode of operation as hereinafter described or illustrated in the accompanying drawings, or their equivalents.